Tsubasa ChronicleFullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
by violette6433
Summary: Les voyageurs arrivent dans le pays d'amestris à la recherche d'une s croisent la route des frères Elric qui décident de les aider dans leur quête.


Page 1 :

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Alphonse avait enfin retrouvé son corps et Edward son bras droit.  
Malgré qu'Ed ne soit plus et soit Alchimiste (il a donné sa capacité à pratiquer l'alchimie comme échange équivalent pour récupérer son frère de derrière la porte) cela ne fait pas partie de l'étude de l'alchimie dans les pays de Ouest et Alphonse avec l'elixirologie dans les pays de l'Est.  
Après ce long voyage, séparés de l'autre, les frères Elric, et aussi revoir Winry et Mamie Pinako et profiter de leur vie chez eux à Resembool.  
Alphonse à propos du paysage de défiler devant ses yeux  
Le jeune alchimiste se lève, attrapa sa valise et descente du train.  
Il aperçut son grand frère sur le quai.

\- Salut Ed, Ton voyage s'est bien passé?  
\- Génial et toi, tu as appris l'elixirologie du royaume de Xing?  
\- Oui, peut-sur m'expliquer tout le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Bien, tu me montreras ça dans ce cas.  
\- Au fait Grand frère, tu étais dans le train, toi aussi?  
\- Non, je suis arrivé il y a deux jours, j'ai eu droit à un coup de clé à la main de ma chère mécanicienne pour avocat prévenu que je rentrais.  
\- Sacré Winry, elle changeas moi, tu restes combien de temps à Resembool?  
\- Un moment, je vais pas repartir tout de suite.  
\- Moi non plus parce que je viens de me rejoindre ici dans un mois.

 _Une semaine plus tard_

La maison de Mamie Pinako et Winry était calme.  
Les frères Elric étaient partis sur la tombe de leurs parents.  
Den, le chien dormait sur le Pinako préparait le repas et Winry construisait un automail dans son atelier.  
Al et Ed, des bouquets de fleurs dans les mains, les déposèrent sur les tombes.  
Plongés dans leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs, ils ne remarquent pas le ciel qui propose comme tel et transforment en goutte géante.

 _(Désolée si je décris pas bien les transports dimensionnels de nos voyageurs)_

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand bruit non loin du cimetière.  
Intrigués, ils allèrent voir ce qui se passait.  
Ce qu'ils virent les étonna: Quatre personnes étaient étendus par terre, étalés les uns sur les autres.  
Deux adolescents, deux hommes et une créature bizarre.  
Sans se rendre compte qu'ils ont été observés, ils sont pertinents.

\- C'est pas vrai Mokona, où tu nous fait fait atterrir cette fois? Grommela l'homme aux cheveux brun, vêtu de noir.  
\- Mokona ne sait pas ne connait pas cette contrée.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mokona, sur trouvera bien qui nous dirons où nous sommes chez le blond habillé d'un long manteau nordique et en cache-œil.  
\- Sakura va bien? Elle n'a rien de cassé? demande Mokona.  
\- Non, elle dort faut retrouver sa plume déclara le jeune adolescent.  
\- Kurogane, tu veux bien sur Sakura pendentif que Shaolan et moi, nous partons explorer les environs?  
\- Je ne suis pas un chien, stupide mage alors arrete de me dire ce que je dois ...

Il interrompit sa phrase en entendant du bruit non loin

\- Qui est là? Sortez de votre cachette et montrez-vous ordonna Kurogane, la main sur la poignée de son épée prêt à dégainer.

Deux sihouettes surgirent de derrière un arbre où elles observaient ces quatre étranges personnes.

Page 2 :

\- Qui es-tu et pourquoi vous nous espionnez? demande Kurogane, méfiant.  
\- Minute, c'est plutôt à nous de savoir qui est rétorqua l'aîné des Elric.  
On vous trouve par terre près du cimetié

Voyant les yeux rouges de Kurogane, Alphonse lui demande si c'était un ishbal.

\- Un quoi?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des voyageurs dimensionnels, nous traversons les dimensions pour récupérer les plumes de la mémoire de la princesse.  
\- Vous ne venez pas de la même dimension tous les quatre, pas vrai? demande Edward.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas, Kurogane vient du Japon Féodal, Sakura et Shaolan sont originaires du pays de Clow, quand à moi, je vivais dans le pays de l'observateur et donc pas surpris par ce que je viens de dire.  
\- Il existe dans les livres qu'il existe des dimensions différentes mais ça fait que c'était aussi vous portez des tenues différentes Alphonse.  
\- Je suis Edward Elric et voici mon petit frère alphonse.  
\- Mokona ne lit pas le panache pour le moment dit Mokona.

Les frères Elric

\- C'est quoi ce truc qui parle? Une chimère? demandèrent'ils  
\- Mokona c'est Mokona.  
\- Qu'es-ce que c'est une chimère? questionna Fye, intrigué.  
\- C'est une créature mi-humaine créée par transmutation à Alphonse un air sombre et repensant à Nina, la petite fille et son chien transformés par son père.  
\- Je ne comprend pas ce charabia grogna Kurogane.  
\- Ça s'appelle l'alchimie, une science qui permet de décomposer et de recomposer la matière que nous ne pouvons pas créer à partir d'une règle: c'est de tenter une transmutation humaine explicative Edward, avec la même mine sombre que son frère.  
\- Jamais entendu parler dit Fye.  
\- Nous non plus ajoutèrent Shaolan et Kurogane.

Gare sans crieur, l'estomac du ninja (Kurogane) et du jeune archéologue (Shaolan) gargouillèrent.

\- Venez manger à la maison, Mamie Pinako et Winry.

Les voyageurs suivirent les frères Elric jusqu'à la maison en question.  
Pendant le trajet, Shaolan demanda à l'aîné dans quelle contrée ils étaient.

\- C'est le village de Resembool dans le pays d'Amest Répondit l'intéressé.

Den était toujours allongé sur le seuil mais ne dormait plus.  
Mamie pinako, assise dans un fauteuil dehors guettait le retour d'Edward et Alphonse.  
Quand elle vit le plus, elle se tient mais remarque tout de suite qu'elle était accompagnée par quatre inconnues.

\- Les garçons, qui avez vous ramené?  
\- Mamie Pinako, voici Kurogane, Shaolan, Sakura et sont des voyageurs dimensionnels face à Alphonse.  
\- C'est une bien curieuse histoire que vous me racontez là.Mais sur et plus tard, pour l'instant c'est l'heure de manger.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, le couvert était, les plats posés sur la table.  
Ne voyant pas Winry, Ed soupçonne qu'elle a fait et monta à la recherche.  
En attendant, Alphonse discutait avec le groupe, Pinako ajouta en plus pour les invités de dernière minute.  
Allongée, sur le canapé, la princesse dormait toujours.  
Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent dans la main et tout le monde mis mettre à table.  
Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit à moins que leur régime alimentaire ne soit différent de celui du régime alimentaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim jeune homme ? demanda Pinako au êtes très mince,mangez au moins un peu de ma salade.  
\- Vous êtes aimable,mais j'ai pris un bon repas dans le monde précédent juste avant notre arrivée ici inventa Fye,mal à l'aise.

La retraitée n'insista pas et le repas se termina dans le calme.  
Les frères Elric invitèrent les voyageurs à passer la nuit dans leur nouvelle maison,rebâtie sur les ruines de l'ancienne.

Page 3 :

Pendant le temps de la rééducation d'Alphonse,avec l'aide de Winry,ils reconstruirent leur futur foyer avec la méthode traditionnelle (Edward et Winry) et grâce à l'alchimie (Alphonse).  
Epuisé,le groupe partit se coucher ,Sakura et Mokona dans une chambre,Fye et Kurogane dans une autre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à leurs hôtes.  
Al passa devant la porte toujours allumée et entrouverte du magicien et du posa la main sur la poignée pour la fermer mais il suspendit son geste,interloqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Kurogane s'était entaillé le poignet pour que Fye puisse s'y Fye refusait tout net de s'alimenter,prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

\- Tu peux faire croire ça à la Mamie mais,nous tu nous duperas suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu as besoin de sang.

Le jeune vampire soupira et finit par attraper le poignet du ninja,il but trois gorgées, s'essuya les lèvres et s'allongea sur le lit simple,la tête tournée vers le recula discrètement et regagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit encore sonné par qu'il venait de lendemain matin,le jeune alchimiste descendit préparer le petit dejeuner : des petits œufs,des tartines,du lait et des qu'il faisait cuire les œufs dans une poêle,Fye descendit à son tour.

\- Bonjour Alphonse,tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Très aussi ?  
\- Pareillement.

Le jeune homme éteignit le gaz et mit les oeufs dans une grande assiette qu'il déposa sur la leva la tête et regarda le magicien droit dans l'œil.

\- Vous êtes un vampire ! Affirma Alphonse.

Le visage de de Fye se ferma.

\- Comment tu l'as découvert ?  
\- Hier soir,quand je suis passé devant votre chambre,la porte était vous ai entendu vous disputer et vu boire le sang de Kurogane.

Fye sentit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Alphonse et décida de lui raconter les mésaventures de il enchaîna avec son passé sombre,l'arrivée chez la sorcière des dimensions et leur périple jusqu'au monde précédant Tokyo.  
Quand il eut terminé son récit,il vit des larmes couler des joues du jeune alchimiste,secoué par cette horrible histoire.  
Edward,Winry et mamie Pinako s'étaient levés à leur tour et avaient écouté ce qu'il disait sans l'interrompre.  
Les réactions allèrent du dégoût (l'ex-alchimiste d'état) à la nausée (la jeune mécanicienne et la retraitée).

\- Maintenant,c'est à vous de raconter votre vous avons confié la nôtre.A votre tour lâcha Kurogane qui venait de descendre l'escalier.

Les frères Elric relatèrent à leur tour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Les voyageurs les regardaient d'un air horrifié.Sakura et Mokona avaient les larmes aux ,Fye et Shaolan demeuraient silencieux.  
Mokona sauta de l'épaule du magicien et atterrit sur celle d'Al.  
Ce fut mamie Pinako qui finit par rompre le silence.

\- Vous recherchez une plume de la vous où elle se trouve ?  
\- Normalement Mokona les détecte mais depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde,il ne sent pas son énergie répondit Shaolan.  
\- Il n'y en a peut être pas dans ce pays grommela Kurogane.  
\- Nous sommes là que depuis hier,elle n'est peut être pas dans ce village mais elle est forcément ailleurs dans ce pays,suggéra shaolan.  
\- Je vous accompagne pour vous aider dans votre quê toute façon,ma petite amie n'arrive que dans trois semaines décida frère,tu viens avec nous?  
\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Winry soupira en entendant la décision des frères temps normal ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils partent mais la situation actuelle était diffé l'ignorait mais la jeune mécanicienne attendait un heureux évé espérait donc que son amoureux rentre sain et sauf de la quête avec son frère.

Page 4 :

 _Le lendemain matin_

Les voyageurs et les frères Elric attendaient le train sur le quai de la gare,accompagné de Winry qui faisait ses habituelles recommandations sur l'entretien de l'automail d'Edward qui l'écoutait à ,elle demanda aux frères de faire attention à eux et de revenir vite.  
Pendant le trajet direction la ville de Central,le groupe revoyait le plan mit en place la fouilleront la ville au peigne fin ne pouvaient pas se séparer car Mokona étant leur traducteur,s'il restait avec un groupe,les autres ne se comprendraient plus.  
Arrivés à destination,ils sortirent de la gare et partirent à la recherche de la plume.

\- Tu sens la plume,Mokona? demanda Shaolan.  
\- Oui,mais l'énergie est faible répondit t'il.  
\- Nous la retrouverons affirma Fye.

Pour retrouver la trace de la plume,Edward et Alphonse proposèrent au groupe d'aller se renseigner au QG de Central.  
Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross.

\- Edward,Alphonse Elric ? Ça fait cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas êtes en pleine devenez vous ?  
\- Nous sommes rentré à Resembool nous reposer quelques nous avons voyagé un peu partout dans le pays pour apprendre les différentes formes d'alchimie,répondirent les frères Elric.  
\- Je suis contente pour sont ces personnes derrière vous ?  
\- Ce sont des voyageurs qui parcourent les dimensions à la recherche des souvenirs de la princesse.  
Le sous-lieutenant en resta sans voix face à cette révélation.

\- Bonjour m'appelle Fye,voici Kurogane,Shaolan,la princesse Sakura et Mokona.  
\- Sous-lieutenant Ross,avez vous entendu parler d'une puissante source d'énergie ces derniers temps ? demanda Alphonse.  
\- Vu que vous en parlez, homme étrange a débarqué à Central il y a une semaine.  
C'est de l'alchimie inconnue parce qu'il a formé des symboles dans l'air avec ses mains.  
Il avait une plume bizarre sur lui.C'est ce que vous recherchez ?

Fye traça des runes dans les airs avec sa main.

\- Ce sont les mêmes symboles ? demanda le magicien.  
\- Oui en effet ils sont êtes alchimiste Monsieur Fye ?  
\- Non,je suis magicien.

fye pensa : Nous avons donc affaire à un sorcier.  
Il demanda au lieutenant Ross de le dessiner ou le décrire.  
Elle s'exécuta et tendit le portrait à Fye qui ne le reconnut pas.  
Le jeune vampire se demandait si l'intrus était arrivé à Central par ses propres moyens ou avait sollicité l'aide de le savoir,ils devaient la contacter.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme mais j'ai entendu parler de lui.C'est un magicien puissant qui vient d'un pays s'appelle Alessandro Clark.  
C'est un sorcier très pratique la magie noire depuis des années.  
Soyez très prudents quand vous le combattrez.

Derrière la sorcière des dimensions,la voix de Kimihiro retentit :

\- Le dîner est prêt Yuko,viens manger.  
\- Faites attention à chance.

La communication fut coupée et le silence retomba dans la pièce.  
Shaolan demanda à Fye s'il sentait capable de combattre le sorcier.

\- Aucune idée.J'ai perdu la moitié de ma magie et lui sera à pleine puissance.  
J'utiliserais mes pouvoirs de vampire contre à lui je cicatrise vite.

Le soir venu,ils descendirent dans un hô prirent trois s'installèrent par deux ou trois dans les et Al,Shaolan,Sakura et Mokona,Fye et Kurogane.  
Le ninja assit sur son lit,s'entailla légèrement le poignet avec son épée et ordonna au jeune vampire de boire son soupira de lassitude à force de l'entendre sans cesse le contraindre de s'alimenter alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

\- Non merci,je n'ai pas faim -moi tranquille.  
\- Tu dois prendre des forces et être en pleine forme quand nous combattrons ce sorcier.

Fye finit par céder,approcha le poignet du ninja de ses lèvres et s'y bu quelques gorgées et se détourna de son ami,s'essuya la bouche,s'allongea dans son lit,tournant le dos à Kurogane,restant silencieux jusqu'à qu'ils s' nuit fut encore peuplée de rêva encore de son sombre passé,de son frère jumeau Fye,sa vie à Celes avec le roi Ashura,Tchii,Tokyo.  
Il avait failli mourir dans ce s'y était même préparé pour que la magie que le clone de Shaolan lui avait dérobé disparaisse et qu'il ne puisse plus s'en servir pour dévaster les mondes en cherchant les plumes.

Page 5 :

Seulement voilà,Kurogane avait demandé à Yuko le moyen de lui sauver la seule solution de le faire était de transformer Fye en vampire en mélangeant son sang ( celui de Kurogane) avec celui de contrainte du magicien c'était que désormais pour vivre il ne pouvait que se nourrir du sang du cet événement,la relation entre les deux s'était dégradée. Fye lui en voulait de l'avoir sauvé.C'est pour cela qu'il était devenu distant et froid avec son ami.  
Quand Fye ouvrit l'oeil,le soleil pointait ses rayons dans la tourna la tête vers le lit de Kurogane qui était vide.  
Il se leva,s'habilla et descendit à la salle petit déjeuner.  
En voyant le groupe attablé,mangeant et discutant,il préféra sortir prendre l'air.

\- Monsieur Fye,tout va bien ? lui demanda la princesse Sakura.

Le vampire afficha un sourire sur son visage.

\- Oui,princesse,je vais vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Ne vous forcez pas à sourire si vous n'en avez pas Fye à quoi pensez vous en ce moment même ?  
\- Je...s'interrompit-il le regard triste.  
\- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler,vous n'êtes pas obligé non plus.

Le petit déjeuner enfin avalé,le petit groupe rejoignit Fye et Sakura dehors et repartirent à la recherche de la plume.  
Ils ratissèrent la ville pendant des décidèrent de faire une pause près de vieux hangars quand soudain Mokona détecta enfin la plume de la princesse.  
Le groupe les fouillèrent les uns après les autres,ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient dans le dernier plume était là à la vue de tous mais le sorcier ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur.  
Ça sentait le piège à plein nez.Méfiants Shaolan et Kurogane dégainèrent leurs épées,Fye sortit ses griffes de vampires,Alphonse était également prêt à utiliser son à Edward n'étant plus alchimiste,il devait protéger la princesse au cas où le sorcier décide de l'attaquer.  
Effectivement Alessandro Clark apparut près à en découdre avec le groupe et récupéra la plume.  
Le combat commença,le sorcier envoya une rafale à Kurogane qui l'esquiva de fit la même chose à Shaolan qui répliqua avec une attaque qui força le sorcier à reculer de quelques pas.  
Alessandro se jeta sur Fye qui esquissa un sourire et le taillada de toute part avec ses griffes.  
Le sorcier saignait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à bombarder le groupe de sorts bande encaissait les attaques mais commençait à s'épuiser ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur défia Alphonse qui utilisa l'alchimie pour se fabriquer une coups pleuvaient entre les deux adversaires qui ne cessaient d'esquiver les attaques de l' reste de la bande en profitèrent pour l'affronter heures passaient et la bataille ne se terminait balança un sort à Alphonse qui alla s'écraser contre le tomba par terre,assommé,Il saignait à la tê se rendit auprès de son frère suivit de la princesse et de Mokona.  
L'ex-alchimiste poussa un soupir de soulagement,Alphonse respirait toujours.  
Il secoua doucement son frère pour le réveiller qui y parvint après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois.  
Edward l'aida à se relever et Alphonse repartit dans la sorcier commençait enfin à s'épuiser.  
De toute sa longue existence,il n'avait jamais rencontré des adversaires aussi vaincre serait plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait.  
Ce que la bande ignorait à son sujet c'est que c'était la plume qui avait amplifié sa magie noire la rendant très plume était apparue dans son pays,il y a quelques années de se l'était approprié. Le combat continua toute la nuit et s'acheva au petit bande avait enfin gagné.Ils avaient vaincu Alessandro tous avait continué de le taillader,Alphonse d'utiliser son alchimie,Sholan,ses pouvoirs et ce fut Kurogane qui eut le mot de la fin en l'embrochant avec son épé pour eux,le sorcier ne connaissait aucun sort de guérison.  
Shaolan récupéra la plume de la princesse et lui plume rentra dans son corps et Sakura s'endormit.  
Epuisés et en piteux état les amis quittèrent les repartirent à l'hôtel se reposer et panser leurs blessures.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Edward et Alphonse se réveillèrent,s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit dé ,Sakura et Mokona étaient déjà assis à une manquait plus qu'à l'appel Fye et magicien ouvrit son œil ninja ne se trouvait plus dans son effet il occupait la salle de blondinet se leva,s'habilla et retrouva ses amis toujours attablé s'assit à côté de Sakura et de Mokona.  
Kurogane descendit à son tour et s'installa à côté des frères Elric.  
Ils décidèrent de fêter ensemble leur victoire à Resembool avec Mamie Pinako et ôt leurs valises bouclées,ils repartirent à la gare et montèrent dans le train.  
Le trajet s'effectua dans le ne parlait même Mokona habituellement très bavard.

Page 6 :

Le train arriva enfin en groupe descendit sur le quai où les attendaient serra les frères Elric dans ses bras,heureuse de les revoir en seul une fois,elle ne jeta pas une clé à molette dans la tête d'Ed parce qu'il avait tenu sa rentrèrent tous ensemble à la maison Rockbell aider Mamie Pinako à préparer le dîner et mettre la s'assirent tous à table et fêtèrent leur victoire jusqu'à tard dans la allèrent se coucher au petit matin sauf Fye et Edward qui n'avaient pas demeurèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'Edward se décide à briser la glace.

\- Fye,pardonneras-tu un jour à ton ami d'avoir demandé à ce vampire de te transformer pour te sauver ? Comme tu as entendu mon histoire,tu sais le sacrifice que j'ai dû faire pour ramener l'âme d'Alphonse,ce qui lui a sauvé la longtemps,je croyais qu'il m'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé _ce jour-là_.Ce n'était pas le cas en fin de de lui pardonner,ce qu'il a fait c'est parce que vous êtes aussi a sacrifié quelque chose pour te garder en vie.

Sur ses mots,Edward bailla et monta se coucher auprès de Winry.  
Fye finit par faire de même en rentrant dans la chambre d'amis.  
Les voyageurs se levèrent les uns après les autres après avoir bien dormi.  
Les frères Elric,Winry et Mamie Pinako étaient réveillés depuis deux vaquaient tous à des jeune mécanicienne fabriquait un automail dans son atelier,Mamie était assise dans le fauteuil à coté de la porte d'entrée,Den le chien roupillait devant l'escalier de la maison,les frères Elric étaient partis déposer des fleurs sur les tombes de leurs parents.  
Mamie Pinako avait laissé le petit déjeuner sur la table pour les savait que maintenant qu'ils avaient récupérer la plume,ils partiraient dans une autre coup,ils devaient prendre des dimension étant différente,ils se savaient jamais ce qui les attendaient à leur arrivé groupe mangea de bon appétit et aidèrent Mamie Pinako à débarrasser la table.  
Puis,ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres faire leurs redescendirent quelques minutes plus frères Elric,Winry et Mamie Pinako les attendaient.

\- Alors ça y est,vous partez ? demanda Alphonse.  
\- Oui,nous devons continuer à chercher mes plumes Répondit Sakura (enfin réveillée).  
\- Nous avons d'autres dimensions à explorer ajoutèrent Shaolan,Kurogane,Fye et Mokona.  
\- C'est dommage que vous restiez pas plus longtemps,on s'amuse bien avec plus ça se voit que vous avez l'habitude des combats déclara Edward.

La retraitée donna des provisions dans des poches qu'elle rangea dans les sacs de nos voyageurs.

\- J'espère que vous reviendrez nous rendre visite.D'ici là,il y aura deux autres personnes avec nous annonça Winry en faisant allusion au bébé qu'elle attendait et à la petite amie d'Alphonse.

Ils les remercièrent pour leur aide,l'hébergement et les provisions.  
Ils les saluèrent de la main avant de s'éloigner et partirent dans une autre dimension.

\- Ils vont me manquer,je les aime bien conclurent les frères Elric.

 _Presque trois semaines passèrent_

La jeune Xinoise regardait le paysage défiler à la fenê trajet lui semblait lui tardait de revoir Alphonse ou comme elle aimait à l'appeler seigneur Alphonse.  
Elle avait d'abord craqué pour Edward mais elle avait vite déchanté quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas comme elle se l' train arriva à destination et May descendit sur le quai.  
Elle repéra tout de suite son petit ami qui l'attendait sur le quai.

\- Seigneur Alphonse comme je suis contente de te revoir.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l' rougit comme une quittèrent la gare et rentrèrent à la arrivait au terme de sa souriait car dans quelques jours,il deviendrait avait hâte que ça arrive et en même temps il paniquait parce que son propre père ayant quitté le domicile familial quand son frère et lui étaient très jeunes,il n'avait pas vraiment eu de modèle paternel dans sa espérait qu'il serait à la proches seront là pour l'aider : Winry(forcément),Alphonse,Mamie Pinako et May.  
L'année suivante passa à une vitesse pour les jeunes fils s'apprêtait à fêter ses vacances avec une nouvelle enceinte de Alphonse et filait toujours le parfait Pinako était contente d'avoir une famille auprès de gardait toujours la maison et jouait avec le fils d Edward et à Alphonse et May, ils étaient ravis Tonton et Tatie. Le petit garçon a eu une petite soeur qui arrive pour pouvoir s'occuper comme Edward avec Alphonse quand ils sont encore plus nombreux deux jours plus, leur grand frère a été partout dans la maison, impatient de la monde était heureux et vivaient enfin paisiblement en famille


End file.
